Sana Competencia
by Artemisa1990
Summary: ¿Draco se da cuenta de que le gusta la Sabelotodo? ¿Entra en accion un chico guapo, rico, y loco por Hermione? ¿Sabra nuestro rubio aceptar una sana competencia o se dedicara a lo que mejor sabe un Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

No sé exactamente cuándo empezó todo el tumulto que ahora tengo instalado en el estomago como un gran peso que se empeña en destrozarme las entrañas.

Sé que cuando la conocí sentí una chispa de irritación al ver su aspecto de remilgada mojigata, su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros y esos ojos de sabelotodo petulante. Ni siquiera la conocía todavía pero sentí desprecio con la primera mirada que le eche.

Más tarde descubriría que era una sangre sucia y con ese descubrimiento una nueva excusa para avasallarla más que a cualquiera. Pero era de esperar, desde el primer vistazo sentí irritación con solo ver su aspecto, además de ir siempre acompañada de San Potter y del sucio pobretón de Weasley. En resumen, tenía todas las papeletas para llevarse el premio.

Así empezaron años de insultos, de bromas pesadas y de peleas con sus amigos. Me resultaba patético reconocer que la sangre sucia se convirtió en mi principal fuente de diversión y quizás de obsesión.

Me gustaba, incluso decir que amaba ver la chispa de irritación en sus ojos, el modo en que fruncía los labios cuando estaba indignada y sobre todo amaba sus respuestas hirientes y afiladas siempre decoradas con un tenue doble sentido, que hacia el deleite de mis oídos y de mi imaginación, siempre ansioso por ser más que ella en esas batallas verbales.

En tercer curso, debido a esa apestosa bestia alada, recibí el primer golpe de mi vida, cortesía de la asquerosa sangre sucia. Pero también descubrí algo importante de ella y que en el futuro me serviría de venganza. Descubrí que si verdaderamente quería hacerle daño no era a ella a la que debía apuntar sino a sus queridos amigos. Me resultaba estúpido que si dirigía a ella las pullas no reaccionara, pero si uno de sus amigos era el blanco de mis burlas y mis bromas, era ella la que saltaba como una leona furiosa sobre mi precioso cuello.

Así que me decidí a ignorarla, ni siquiera la miraba cuando insultaba a sus amigos, ese sería mi castigo, no tendría más importancia para mí que una mota de polvo.

Pero pronto empecé a sentirme incomodo, ya no era tan divertido como antes. Potter contestaba a mis insultos pero no se acercaba ni por asomo al ingenio de Granger, y ni de qué hablar de Weasley, que a la mínima quería recurrir a la magia o a la fuerza física. No me extrañaba en absoluto, no debía caber demasiado en ese cerebro de cacahuete.

Me resultaba inconcebible pero muy a mi pesar era cierto, extrañaba a Granger. Ya no me levantaba por las mañanas con las mismas ganas que antes, mi único deseo al levantarme era una buena batalla verbal para despertarme por completo. Al descubrir esa necesidad por Granger me sentí furioso, como se atrevía la sangre sucia a meterse en mi cabeza.

Llego la edad en que todos los chicos solo tenían en mente una cosa, chicas. Y para mí no fue menos, me empeñe en concentrarme en las chicas para así quitarme esa necesidad asfixiante que cada día se había vuelto a más.

No me desagrado comprobar que atraía a las chicas. No me extrañaba, era guapo y lo mejor era que yo lo sabía. Sabía muy bien como atraerlas y como hacerlas caer a mis pies. Mi elección era exigente pero algo que podía permitirme. Primero: tenían que ser guapas; Segundo: no podían ser de Griffindor, había chicas guapas pero eran la casa rival y era como una norma no escrita en Slytherin, tampoco de Hufflepuf esa casa era demasiado estúpida para mi gusto.

En poco tiempo me convertí en bastante admirado por las chicas, mas de una vez escuche alguna de mis hazañas de cama bastante exagerada, pero eso solo conseguía arrancarme una sonrisa e inflar mi ego hasta niveles estratosféricos.

Pero no tarde en aburrirme de las chicas. No es que no me gustara el sexo. Todo lo contrario, el sexo era el único momento en que lo olvidaba todo. Olvidaba quien era, todas las preocupaciones y problemas, todo era placer, era sucumbir a los instintos más salvajes y bajos del ser humano y yo los disfrutara como si fuera mi último día con vida. Lo que odiaba era el momento que venía después, odiaba sentir el cuerpo pequeño y sudoroso acurrucándose a mi lado, odiaba el olor dulzón de cualquier perfume, demasiado fuerte y empalagoso que se introducía en mis fosas nasales. Y lo que más odiaba era ese vacío en el estomago, el saber que faltaba algo para que fuera perfecto.

El peor momento de mi vida fue volver un año a Hogwarts y descubrir a Granger tan cambiada. Era más alta, quizás debido a esas largas y estilizadas piernas, ¿de dónde había sacado esas nuevas curvas? ¡si el año anterior era más plana que una puerta!. Su pelo ya no era un estropajo con tendencia nidal, ahora su cabello caía graciosamente en perfectos bucles bien definidos.

Volví a sentir ese peso en el estomago, era doloroso. Pero aun más doloroso era sentir la tensión tirante en lo más bajo de mi anatomía.

Que bajo había caído, me excitaba la sangre sucia, sabelotodo de Granger. Sentí rabia pero achaqué esa excitación a mi falta de compañía femenina en las vacaciones.

Mi momento de mayor humillación había sido el día en que entre en el baño de prefectos y la descubrí totalmente desnuda, de perfil ligeramente inclinada con la cabeza agachada y secándose con una toalla el exceso de agua en el pelo. Lo más patético fue descubrirme paralizado aguantando la respiración y con una dolorosa erección. No sé cómo me las arregle para salir de allí, ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Lo que no se iba de mi mente era el cuerpo desnudo brillante por las gotas de agua aun rondando por su cuerpo y ese fragante aroma a caramelo que me hizo pensar en el más dulce pecado, mi pecado.

El cumulo de rabia y de irritación exploto al darme cuenta de que comparaba a mis compañeras de cama con la imagen que se negaba a abandonar mi mente y que decir que ninguna salía ganando a la comparación. Más allá, me asuste al darme cuenta el nuevo requisito que había añadido para mis compañeras: ser lo suficiente inteligentes para poder tener una conversación amena, por lo menos que tuvieran un poco de ingenio. Pero ninguna se adaptaba al ideal que yo buscaba, mi rabia exploto de forma atómica. El resultado fue la inutilización de gran parte de los muebles de mi dormitorio.

El colmo de todo fue descubrirme observándola, en el comedor, en las clases, incluso en los pasillos. Y soñar con ella cada una de las noches, sueños que me dejaban un mal sabor de boca y un gran remordimiento al despertar.

En uno de los momento de mayor frustración recordé una vieja frase que solía decirme mi padre:_**"Draco, nunca dejes que tus pasiones te controlen, un Malfoy siempre debe pensar con la frialdad que nos es correspondiente, pero escucha con atención, cuando notes que no puedes controlarlas húndete en ellas, sáciate, acostúmbrate a ellas y no volverán a controlarte nunca más".**_

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer exactamente, se saciaría de esa lujuria que lo embargaba, se hundiría en Hermione Granger hasta que no volviera a estar sediento de ella nunca más.

Aun me dolía la cara del tremendo golpe que me había dado la repelente Sabelotodo.

Quizás yo la hubiera incitado un poco pero no creía que fuera para tanto. Lo único que había hecho era acorralarla contra la pared y arrinconar su cuerpo contra el mio, y maldita sea que bien se sentía su cuerpo amoldándose a la perfección contra el mio.

Nunca había sentido esa chispa de calor recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y el poder calentándome la sangre, nunca me he sentido tan poderoso como el momento en que vi los ojos de terror de Granger. Parecía un asustado gatito apunto de ser devorado por la serpiente y ese delicioso temblor que sentí cuando mi cuerpo la empotraba contra la fría pared de piedra, el quejido de dolor que se escapo de esos exquisitos labios llenos y rojos, justo antes de ser devorados por los míos con un salvajismo que me sorprendió hasta mi. No recuerdo si fueron segundos o minutos, lo único que se es que nunca el sabor del zumo de calabaza me supo tan bien. Cuando finalmente me retire, observe con deleite mi obra, los labios oscurecidos e hinchados por la salvaje pasión, los ojos café relampagueaban con furia.

-¿como es sentirse en el cielo, Granger?-no pude evitar preguntarle, aunque yo creía saber lo que se sentía.

-No lo se Malfoy, yo tengo que desinfectarme la boca-esa frase dio en el centro de mi enorme vanidad

-¿como te atreves, asquerosa sangre sucia? Deberías agradecer que alguien quiera besar esa boca de rata que tienes-su mirada se clavo en mi como si de ellos pudiera lanzar algún conjuro con el que poder fulminarme y en un segundo sentí mi mejilla izquierda ardiendo, Granger acababa de dejar sus cinco huellas dactilares en mi cara.

Había sido un poco brusco pero ella se lo había ganado, tendría que estar besando mis carísimos zapatos de Luigi Mercuchi. Un sangre pura y magnifico mago como yo había querido besarla, a ella una sangre sucia, remilgada y estrecha con tendencia al sabelotismo. Sin duda debería estar muy agradecida, le estaba haciendo un grandisimo favor que seguro ninguno mas le haría, solo el había descubierto lo que tan celosamente guardaba Granger bajo esas holgadas ropas.

Pero no había sido el único que parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. El capitán de Ravenclaw parecía muy interesado también en el descubrimiento de Granger. Dante Stephanov. Se rumoreaba que provenía de una rama muy cercana a la antigua dinastía de los Romanov, últimos zares de rusia y magos sangre pura desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tener un competidor no me habría importado mucho de ser de los tipos como Weasley, pero Stephanov me recordaba demasiado a mi mismo y me hacia pensar que no seria fácil sacarlo de la competición.

Y no me equivocaba, una semana después ya iba como un perro faldero detrás de Granger. Incluso consiguió arrancar en la castaña una de las sonrisas mas arrebatadoras que he visto en mi vida. En ese momento quise romper esa cara de guaperas que tenia ese imbécil.

-Buen partido, Stephanov -puse mi cara mas cordial, aunque por dentro quise romperle todos los dientes.

-Malfoy- su mirada me examino, quizá extrañado de que le dirigiera la palabra.-Huffelpuf no nos lo ha puesto nada fácil -me dijo con también falsa cortesía.

-Entonces nosotros os machacaremos- solté con todo el veneno que pude.

Sus ojos azules me recordaron a los míos, eran fríos y calculadores, tenían ingenio pero les faltaba la malicia que en los míos desbordaba.

-No cuentes con ello -se acentuó su acento ruso y me hizo pensar que estaba algo enfadado, aunque sus rasgos faciales no decían nada.

-No te engañes, en tu equipo sobra la basura -lo que mas deseaba era fastidiarlo lo máximo posible.

-¿Basura?, tenia entendido que el valor no era un rasgo característico de vuestra casa-sus ojos se oscurecieron, desafiándome-Porque tienes valor al venir a insultar a mi equipo y por ende a mi.

-¿Yo?, son imaginaciones tuyas-le dije con ironía-yo solo quería ser un buen compañero avisándote para que no te ilusionaras con la victoria, merlín no quiera que de la desilusión te de por tirarte de la torre de astronomía-mi sonrisa se ensancho con su mueca de furia, era de conocimiento publico que su familia era conocida por su tendencia suicida.

-Yo estaría mas preocupado por ti mismo Malfoy, ya sabes la gente rumorea.-su sonrisa prepotente hizo que me ardiera la sangre.

-Capitan-uno de los buscadores del equipo de Ravenclaw se acerco quizás prediciendo que la cercanía de un Slytherin siempre se traducía a problemas.

-Si me disculpas Malfoy, tengo asuntos que atender-se fue no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de reto y desafío.

Otra vez observándola, me sentía como un sucio pervertido que la devoraba con la mirada pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando me descubría a mi mismo me castigaba mentalmente pero todo eso termino en cuanto entro en el juego Stephanov, ahora era una competencia y si había algo que me definiera que no fuera "tremendamente atractivo e irresistible" eso era Competitivo. Granger terminaría en mis redes o seria lo ultimo que hiciera.

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca como siempre y yo la observaba desde unos asientos atrás, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior en un gesto pensativo y a mi hizo que la sangre me fluyera con mayor velocidad, no pude evitar pensar en cuando la bese, en lo suave que eran y en el cosquilleo que me hicieron sentir horas después como si todavía los estuviera besando a pesar de saber que era imposible.

Quizas algunos piense que no es el mismo Draco que muchos odian y muchas mas adoramos pero siempre me gusta dar un toque a la personalidad, espero que les guste y comenten y respondere con mucho gusto cualquier pregunta que les este acosando,,, besitos


	2. Chapter 2 Azul cielo VS Cielo gris

Capitulo 2: Azul cielo vs Cielo gris

El mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco, o al menos así parecía haberse vuelto para mi. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando.

Primero Malfoy, del cual mi relación **nunca** ha sido mas que insultos y miradas reprobatorias, ahora lo descubro a cada paso que doy. Inocentemente apoyado sobre alguna columna con una mirada que jamas he visto en él, en lo referente a lo que mi se trate.

Me recuerda a un gran felino que ha puesto sus miras en su próxima presa, no seria de extrañar en Malfoy, debido a su gran historial en romances, sino fuera porque no hay nadie detrás de mi al que él mas mire.

Su nueva postura realmente me desconcierta, no hay insultos, prácticamente creo que no me ha hablado pero sus ojos, los que tantas veces me han mirado con desprecio, ahora me miran con un suave brillo que no puedo identificar y para rematar esa mueca antes de asco ahora suplantada por una bonita sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

Hasta que un día sin tomar a cuento me empotra contra una de las paredes y se lanza encima de mi como un salvaje, me beso de una forma que jamas había hecho nadie, los besos de Viktor habían sido tiernos, como si temiera romperme, los de Malfoy habían sido fuego arrasando con todo el bosque. Me avergüenza decir que si el beso hubiera durado mas le habría correspondido pero en cuanto sus labios dejaron los míos, una rabia sorda me inundo por completo, sino me hubiera insultado no le habría cruzado la cara pero me dolía que le fuera tan fácil besarme como al momento siguiente despreciarme.

Ese es el primer paradigma de esta nueva locura que se ha convertido mi día a día.

El segundo es alguien nuevo en mi vida, un chico de intercambio de rusia. Al principio me parecía algo austero pero enseguida conectamos. Él es reservado pero una vez que se abre a ti es un verdadero encanto. Hemos hablado de miles de cosas, desde filosofía con Aristóteles hasta llegar a Nietzsche, hasta de los mas mundano como las clases y las comidas. Era divertido y un chico estupendo, pero había algo que me hacia pensar en Malfoy cada vez que lo veía. Quizás fuera esa postura aristocrática que parecía salirle natural, como un león que se pasea a sus anchas por su territorio. Pero creo que fue la mirada la que me recordaba tanto a la que había visto en Malfoy no hacia tanto. A diferencia quizá de que sus ojos eran menos intimidatorios. Dante tenia unos ojos azules que te hacían pensar en el cielo despejado, los de Malfoy te hacían pensar en el cielo de Londres, siempre encapotado y triste.

-¿Hermione?-su llamada me despertó de mis elucubraciones .

-Perdona Dante, estoy un poco distraída-le sonreí avergonzada por mi falta de educación.

-No te preocupes, debes tener muchas cosas en la cabeza-su sonrisa hacia ver que no se sentía para nada ofendido con mi falta.-Te comentaba que hace un día esplendido.-mire el cielo cubierto de un manto gris y me reí por su comentario.

-Ciertamente, un día estupendo-sus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa y sus ojos chisporroteaban de humor-Por lo menos no llueve y eso claramente es un hecho innédito.

Desde un principio pensé que Dante tenia unos modales impecables, quizá demasiado regios para una persona de nuestra edad. Su forma de actuar era a la vieja usanza. Se levantaba cada vez que una mujer se levantaba de su mesa, saludaba con una esmerada inclinación de cabeza cuando se trataba de hombres y con una reverencia cuando se trataba de una mujer. Y su forma de hablar era la de un caballero, cada palabra era calculada a la perfección. De una forma cortes pero impersonal. Casi nunca podía adivinar su estado de animo por sus palabras, pues jamas lo había visto levantar la voz con nadie y su rostro jamas dejaba ver irritación o enfado.

-Creo que nuestro dia estupendo se ha estropeado-dije con humor viendo como caian los primeros copos de nieve.

-Una tremenda pena tener que interrumpir este agradable paseo-sus ojos se posaron en los míos-Deberíamos volver al castillo antes de que la nieve nos empape.

Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el castillo, vi a muchos que habían decidido que nuestra acción de regresar era la mas acertada. La nieve empezaba a caer con mas fuerza y en pocos minutos la verde hierba estaba cubierta por el glacial manto.

La combinación de hierba con los copos de nieve era una terrible trampa resbaladiza para todos. Casi di con mi trasero en la nieve de no ser por la intervención de mi acompañante.

-Permiteme- dijo ofreciéndome galantemente su brazo-Jamás me perdonaría que te hicieras daño-añadió al ver la duda reflejada en mi cara.

Enlace mi mano entorno a su brazo, agradablemente cálido para mis manos terriblemente frías.

-Gracias-le dije sonrojandome violentamente, era la primera vez que un chico me ofrecía su brazo.

-Para mi es todo un placer-sentí que sus ojos querían devorarme, habían una fuerza arrolladora en ellos, y sentí como me temblaban las piernas.

El entrenamiento de quidditch fue un infierno, mi equipo no parecía tomárselo en serio.

Parecían mas interesados en ligar con las espectadoras que prestar atención al juego. Puede que lo hubieran aprendido de mi pero el próximo partido era importante y tenían que estar concentrados.

-Escuchadme con atención-vocifere a todos los integrantes-mañana nos enfrentamos a Ravenclaw en las semifinales y tenemos de desplumar a esos gorriones-los chicos rieron ante mi comentario-Así que dejar el ligoteo para mañana por la tarde cuando estemos celebrando la victoria-el rugido de aprobación no tardo en llegar.

Era la primera vez en todos los años que estaba en Hogwarts que entendía por que Slytherin no ganaba nunca a los leones en las finales. No habia unidad de equipo, habia disputas internas por conseguir anotar y no juego de equipo. Era hora de sacar la artillería marca registrada Malfoy.

-Reunión-grite sobre la escoba- ¿Alguien conoce al capitán de Ravenclaw?-el murmullo me dio a entender que todos habían oído hablar sobre él-He escuchado que nos describe como los cobardes mas grandes de la historia-no era del todo falso ese dato-Y que no sera difícil destrozarnos-los gruñidos e insultos llegaron como una melodiosa canción para mis oídos-Mañana cuando entremos al campo dejaremos atrás toda estúpida competición dentro de nuestro equipo, les demostraremos que nosotros a los pajarracos nos los comemos en el almuerzo-Vítores y rugidos de aprobación, no había nada para unir a las personas como un enemigo común.

Después vi con gran orgullo como las semillas daban su fruto, el equipo jugaba sincronizado y con gran concentración. Estuvimos entrenando hasta que la nieve nos sorprendió a todos. Di por terminado el entrenamiento y nos dirigimos a cubrirnos de esa pequeña tormenta de nieve.

No pude dejar de reírme cuando las gemelas Patil cayeron al suelo por la resbaladiza hierba a sus pies. Pero mi sonrisa no tardo en borrarse ante la visión de mis ojos.

Granger paseando cogida del brazo de ese …, no se me ocurría una palabra lo suficiente ofensiva.

Con pasos firmes me dirigí hasta su dirección, esto no iba a terminar aquí. Como se atrevía ese tipejo a tocarla. El la había descubierto y como hicieron los conquistadores en su momento la proclamaba como de su propiedad.

Caminábamos a un paso lento pero seguro, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo disfrutábamos del bello paisaje que se mostraba impertérrito ante nosotros, tan bello y sereno. De repente un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, como un aviso a algo que estaba por pasar. Como cuando notas que alguien te clava la mirada. Mire en todas direcciones y un nudo se me formo en la garganta.

Tenia los ojos afilados como cuchillos, su pasos eran firmes pero furiosos como queriendo aniquilar algo bajo sus botas de cuero.

Mire a Dante pero él ya se había percatado del avance de Malfoy y lo miraba de una forma que jamas pensé que podían expresar esos bellos ojos.

-Una bonita tarde para pasear-esas palabras tenian mas veneno que un filtro de los muertos.

Dante intento ignorarlo y pasar por su lado como si realmente no estuviera allí. Su zancada fue mas larga de lo que la mía podía alcanzar y la nieve ayudo a que mi pie resbalara.

Paso todo muy rápido, las manos preparadas para proteger la cara de la fría nieve y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La nieve nunca impacto con ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Brazos fuertes rodeándome la cintura, una respiración algo irregular golpeando contra mi espalda y un perfume que comenzaba a hacerse habitual llenando mis sentidos.

Gire la cabeza para encontrarme a un Malfoy tan sorprendido como yo, pero a pesar de seguir mirando esos dilatados ojos grises en ningún momento sus brazos redujeron el agarre sobre mi.

-Hermione-la voz de Dante debería ser suficiente como para romper el contacto visual, pero no puedo despegar los ojos de los suyos, así de cerca no parecen tan fríos como yo pensaba.

-Hermione, perdona mi brusquedad-la angustiada voz me devolvió el raciocinio hasta ahora olvidado en algún rincón de mi adormilada mente. Dante tenia la cara contraída en una mueca de absoluta culpa.

Los brazos de Malfoy me soltaron poco a poco como si la idea de separarme de él fuera poco agradable.

-Gracias por atraparla-dijo Dante con dificultad, quizás yo también debería agradecerle pero no consigo hallar un resquicio de mi voz.

Caminamos un poco apresurados pero puedo seguir su ritmo, giro la cabeza y todavía estaba allí clavado en la misma posición sin dejar de mirar hacia nuestra dirección.

La hierba totalmente bañada en blanco, los arboles formaban un triangulo casi perfecto y en medio de todo aquello unos ojos grises empañados por un brillo curioso, hasta casi cálido.


End file.
